Tonks and the Order of the Phoenix
by Dobby's Socks
Summary: Read about the adventures of Tonks while she struggles with life, love, her job, and her secret status as a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Not to mention when she falls headoverheels for a certain werewolf. T for alcohol use and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. :O** **I know, shocker.**

Ok guys, this is a story written by Emily just for your info, the trio is wicked sweet, but I came up with this idea on my own so yeah. Hope you enjoy!

Prologue

Nymphadora Tonks sat up in her bed in the small flat the young woman had to herself as she shut off her alarm clock on the bedside table. "Good morning sunshine," she grumbled under her breath, let's just say Tonks was not the best morning person in the world. "Boy, I hope Scrimgour and Kingsley have good ideas on how to fight You-Know-Who." This was a nervous subject for her because she had only just begun her job so suggesting things too much was out of the question. It was hard to explain, but it seemed that the longer you had worked in the Auror office the more control, respect, and liberties you had and the better you were looked upon. For now Tonks was just the new unimportant clumsy metamorphagus who was rather open-minded.

Auror's, or Dark Wizard Catchers, had a very busy schedule so Tonks quickly went to her tiny kitchen and pulled out a bowl, spoon, and cereal. (Not before tripping over her own feet and sliding headfirst into a cupboard. "Ow!") A small owl flew into the flat through the window and landed on the table with the _Daily Prophet_. Reaching for a small bag that rested on the table as well, she found a small bronze coin and placed it in the owl's open talons. "Thank you," She called as it flew out the window. Flipping it open she glanced dumbstruck at the title.

The Boy Who Lies?

By John Noe

Recent reports state that at the end of last school year the well-known Harry Potter claimed that You-Know-Who had returned to his original body and was planning to terrorize the wizarding community once again. Yet even though Albus Dumbledore, current Headmaster of Hogwarts, believes the young boy the ministry tells their people it is all lies. "None of this is true so you may be relieved," says Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, "We think that the boy possibly is telling this tall tale to get more attention, but pay no thought to it. In a few weeks he'll probably be admitting it was just a story and that he made the whole thing up, you know teenagers." So Harry Potter is not to be believed and is just being like a typical kid. Now Dumbledore on the other hand, cannot exactly be excused so easily. "He always did have odd methods of running the school and seemed to have a sort of connection with the boy," states a young ministry official, Percy Weasley. We are telling the people of the fine wizarding world; Do Not Be Fooled by These Lies. They Are Merely the Made Up Stories of a Boy Who is Going Through Though Times. You-Know-Who has NOT Returned-

Tonks tossed the paper away in disgust. How could anyone believe such a thing, especially the Minister himself? She hoped the other Aurors would be on her side as well, but as she brushed her teeth and got dressed she wasn't too sure. One thing she did not understand was how Percy Weasley ended up being quoted. She had worked at the ministry longer than him and hadn't a clue what had happened until the article came out. Perhaps it was because he took their view or maybe he was more ambitious and was a little more mundane. Then she had a sort of sickening thought; maybe it was because she had a murderous lunatic cousin on the run with a price on his head and an aunt and uncle in Azkaban. Shaking that thought off she looked at herself in the mirror of her bathroom she considered going for a more serious style, but felt that that was not going to help.

Walking out the door, not before stumbling over the doorstep, Tonks apparated rather wobbly to her workplace, the Ministry of Magic.

So, how'd you like? Don't worry; there will be more Dobby's Socks humor in the chapters to come when there are more characters besides her. If you have any suggestions (And please make them polite, I'll be more likely to listen to them) or comments REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Questions and the Minister

Hey all, I'm back! Oh, and I just realized that the day I posted chappie 1, it was Harry's birthday! So before you read anymore, sing happy birthday to Harry to make him feel all nice and appreciated. Now, On with story!

**Chapter Two:**

**Questions and the Minister**

Tonks appeared out of the pressing darkness in the atrium of the ministry of magic as she did everyday of work, but as she had been a bit shaky on her start her clumsiness came into action and Tonks slipped on the shiny floor. Reaching out to balance herself she grabbed the nearest thing she could and pulled a person down with her. Blushing very red, though hiding it with her metamorphagus powers, Tonks helped the man up. He was tall, red-haired, but balding, and wore glasses.

"Look, really sorry about that, I tripped before I apparated and I slipped and-" Arthur Weasley cut her off.

"Perfectly understandable, no worries. I'm Arthur Weasley, what is your name?" Tonks recognized Arthur to be the head of the very large, but well-known wizarding clan.

"Tonks, well my first name's Nymphadora, but I don't really like it so I use my last name," Arthur Weasley smiled.

"Well then, pleasure to meet you, Tonks, and now we had probably head to work." He began to walk with the rest of the huge crowd towards the lifts.

"Nice to meet you too!" She called out, then gathering her bag headed off herself. Getting onto a lift was rather difficult in the morning rush. But Tonks usually managed without a fuss. Unfortunately for her, as soon as she walked in, Dawlish, another Auror, came in right behind and stood right in front with his back to her, so that Tonks was pressed against the wall of the lift and Dawlish.

"Um, Dawlish," Tonks said. "Could you please stop squishing me?" Dawlish gave a start, turned around and seemed to notice Tonks.

"Oh, sorry," he said. "Must not have seen you there. Terribly sorry," and he moved aside so that Tonks could have some breathing space. Boy this was turning into a long day.

OoO

Rufus Scrimgour was just ending his meeting with the Aurors who were all sat around a long rectangular table, Tonks toward the end farther from Scrimgour as she waited patiently for news of Voldemort, even though she had thought it would've been the first thing on his mind.

"…And now this concludes our meeting. Any questions?" Tonks couldn't believe what she had just heard! Her hand shot up into the air although she wished it hadn't as no one else had raised their hands and they were all looking at her oddly. Scrimgour sighed.

"Yes, Tonks?" He didn't appear to be particularly happy that she did have a question to ask. Tonks took a breath and asked the question that was top priority at the moment in time.

"Well, you see sir, I thought that we were going to, er, talk about some tactics for fighting You-Know-Who, since we are protecting the people." She glanced around and saw that her co-workers were all staring at her in shock. Kingsley Shacklebolt, a very respected Auror and sitting to Scrimgour's right raised his eyebrows in interest. Scrimgour had an exasperated look on his face.

"Tonks, take this note to the minister of magic, you know where his office is, correct?" Tonks nodded, biting her lip. She knew that tone. It was the one when you were in trouble and likely to get a detention. She stood up and took the note in her trembling hands and solemnly walked out of the Auror department and down the hall, into the lift, and down the hall to the door that read,

Cornelius Fudge 

_Minister of Magic_

Up until this point, everything had seemed to Tonks to be going in slow motion, but now it was moving too fast. Why had she opened her big mouth? Tonks knocked on the door and it was opened a few seconds later by a familiar teenage redhead. Tonks gave a grin.

"Hey, Percy! Haven't seen you since seventh year, how you been?" The attempt atfriendly conversation was not going both was and Percy gave a little hello and showed her the chair in front of the minister's desk, where Fudge was writing on a scroll of parchment. Tonks sat down in the chair looking around she saw two other desks, one was Percy's, a large woman with mousy brown hair dressed all in pink, in fact everything around her was pink except for her brown desk, and frankly she looked like a toad. The nameplate, which was pink with pictures of kittens on it of course, on her desk read

_Dolores Umbridge_

_Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic_

Tonks merely stared, until Umbridge gave a small cough, and the minister looked up from his paperwork. He smiled a little at Tonks and she timidly handed him the note.

"Nymphadora Tonks, am I right?" she nodded. Fudge read over the note and his smile faltered a bit, then it was placed back on. He looked up again at her.

"Nymphadora," He said. Tonks couldn't take it anymore.

"Just Tonks sir, I don't really like my first name. Fudge just shook his head.

"Nonsense! Now Nymphadora, it says here that you expressed the opinion that a dark wizard by the name of You-Know-Who is alive and well. Did you read the _Daily Prophet_ this morning?" Percy was writing this all down and Umbridge was looking on at the scene. Tonks nodded again.

"Well then," Umbridge cut in and her voice was very high and light. "You should then know that there is nothing to worry about! It was front page news so that everyone would read it and be relieved to know that You-Know-Who has not returned." She ended this statement with a smile making her look like a very evil toad indeed.

"Yeah, but Harry Potter says so, and Dumbledore believes him!" Tonks blurted out, not sure why she was arguing with the minister and his undersecretary. Percy was still scribbling down the conversation.

"Um, could you not write this down?" She pointedly asked him. Percy wrote that down and then looked up at her as well.

"It's my job, Ms. Tonks," he replied, and then wrote that down too. Tonks shifted in her seat.

"Yeah. But it makes me nervous." Umbridge gave a little laugh.

"How do you know if Dumbledore is telling the truth?" Tonks was startled by this comment.

"Why would he want to do that?" Fudge sighed.

"Nymphadora, how well do you know Dumbledore?" Tonks had an easy answer to this one.

"Well, he was my headmaster," she pointed out. "And he taught me occulmency."

"What?" the three nearly yelped. Tonks was so surprised by the sudden outburst she fell out of her chair.

"He taught me occulmency. My mum and dad didn't know it so he taught me for Auror training." She said all this while getting back into her chair. Fudge gave a look to Umbridge.

"What about your cousin, Sirius Black, he could've taught you," he was mocking her and Tonks knew it. Tonks blushed a deep red.

"I only knew him as a little kid, sir." Umbridge smiled and added her own ridiculing comment.

"And what about your aunt and uncle, Bellatrix and Rodolfus Lestrange?" Umbridge gave a small laugh as Tonks blushed and muttered to her toes, "I never knew them m'am." Fudge cleared his throat and spoke.

"But, there was a more logical candidate. What of your aunt and uncle, Narcissa and Luicus Malfoy?" Tonks looked up. Her mum had told her that they were a pair of aristocratic jerks.

"I don't know them either, sir." Fudge shook his head.

"Really! Well, we'll have to fix that. They have a son named Draco, a little young I suppose, but I'm sure that they would all be pleased to meet you. Why don't you come to tea at my house on Sunday at 1:00 pm? It was just going to be the Malfoys, Dolores, Percy, and I, but why don't you come as well?" Tonks was sitting there speechless. "Excellent. Now, you may return to your work, Nymphadora. I'm looking forward to seeing you again." Tonks walked out of the office in horror. Tea with the minister, evil fat toad-lady, 'pushover' Percy, and the 'we're better than everyone else' Malfoys? This was much, much worse than detention. It was so much worse that she didn't know how she was going to survive. Why had cruel fate done this to her? Was it a crime to believe that Voldemort was back? Well, apparently, yes.

**Hey guys, how do you like? Haha, I just had to do this to Tonks, tea with the evil people of the world! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Knight Bus Mishaps

Hello people! Time for another chapter! I'll try to update as often as I can, but I'll be going to school soon. But now, on with story!

**Chapter Three:**

**Knight Bus Mishaps**

As Tonks rode down in the empty lift from the minister's office she tried to get her thoughts through her head. How could she get out of it? Why did he want her to come? And why didn't the ministry believe Harry Potter and Dumbledore? She realized with a jolt (an actual jolt since the lift had just stopped) that those questions and answers were all related. For some reason the ministry didn't want to believe, though how they could do this was appalling, that You-Know-Who wasn't back, and so they were turning everyone against Harry Potter and Dumbledore, which was why she had gotten into this trouble for voicing her opinion, so the minister wanted her to come so he could keep a close eye on her, and there was no way that she could get out of it, because he held all the strings and could fire her, and then what would she do?

"Ah, Tonks, you're back. I've decided to move you to a different branch of the office." Rufus Scrimgour had been waiting for her to come back. Tonks's heart sank as he said the last words. He was going to de-mote her to teach her a lesson. It would be back to writing reports for her. Boring.

"You are going to work on the case of finding Sirius Black with Kingsley. You will get a raise, of course, and if there is any fighting you will also be called there first. Can you handle that?" Tonks was so happy she could've cheered and punched the air. She was going to be able to show them her skills and a raise! She could buy some more furniture or something! Tonks finally remembered that Scrimgour was still there and waiting for her answer.

"Yes! Of course I can handle it, thank you, sir!" On the last part she took the head auror's hand and shook it vigorously, then she hurried off to start work. As she walked past the many cubicles her smile faltered slightly, she quickly realized that they were probably only giving her this job so they could again keep an eye on her. Kingsley was one of the best aurors and he spoke with Scrimgour regularly. So it was with uncertainty that Tonks opened the door of the cubicle that read:

Black Search 

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

Inside was a rather large space with two desks one littered with parchment and quills, a large map magically no doubt hung on the wall opposite her with a bunch of tacks sticking out of it at different places, and a tall wizard, with an earring in one ear, sitting at a cleaner, more organized desk and he seemed to be writing something down on a piece of parchment. Tonks, feeling nervous once again gave a small tap on the door and Kingsley Shacklebolt turned around in his chair to face his new partner.

"Good morning, Kingsley Shacklebolt, nice to meet you," his voice was deep, calm, and slow, but Tonks still felt jittery as she shook his hand and sat down in the chair at her new desk, but missed and landed on the floor flat on her butt.

"I'm fine," she hastily replied to Kingsley's half rising from his chair. Getting back into her seat she said, "Tonks, don't like the first name, and I'm a regular klutz so don't be surprised. Kingsley was looking her over, almost trying to decide something very important. Finally he spoke again.

"Do you dye it?" Tonks looked up surprised and confused. "Your hair, it's pink. Do you dye it?" She nearly laughed at this comment.

"I'm a metamorphagus. I like it pink." He nodded in understanding. They were both silent for a while until Kingsley broke the silence.

"You believe You-Know-Who has returned." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Tonks bit her lip. On one hand, she wanted to tell the truth, but on the other, he could tell Scrimgour. Something in her conscious made her choose the first.

"Yes, what about it," she added the last part somewhat defensively. He took this in and seemed to think through what he said next, choosing his words carefully.

"You would do anything to fight him and stop him from coming to total power?" Tonks could not see where the conversation was headed, but answered him again.

"Yes."

"Even join a secret organization, which would mean breaking the law?" Now Tonks had no clue what on earth he was getting at so she took a while before answering him.

"Yes, I suppose, but what kind of organization is there out there like that?" There was a silence and finally when Kingsley spoke again it was in a hurried, hushed voice.

"There is such an organization, and it is recruiting right this very minute, the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore leads it and its headquarters are under the Fidelus Charm. We need more people, and you would be very welcome there. Don't mention this to anyone else here and try to stay out of trouble with Fudge and Scrimgour. Come to the Leaky Cauldron tonight, at seven, and I'll take you to headquarters, if you like. If you do not wish to join, I'm afraid I will have to erase your memory." The words were a very fast shock to Tonks as her mind struggled what to do or say. She did want to join, but that would also mean risking everything, life, job, and then she would have nowhere to go. But she also wanted to do the right thing. That was what Aurors were supposed to do anyway.

"I'll be there." She said this firmly and with a bit more confidence than she felt, but she had made her decision. Tonks didn't know why, but she just knew this was something she had to do.

The rest of the day seemed a boring blur; she kept thinking the same thing in her head. _Leaky Cauldron, Seven Tonight, Order of the Phoenix._ Soon she was at home deciding what she should wear as she was probably going to meet the rest of the order then. Tonks didn't have a wide variety of clothes; aurors didn't have to get dressed up that often. She settled on a t-shirt and patched jeans, they might as well meet the real her. She looked at her watch. 6:50. Time to go. She turned quickly on the spot.

After traveling through the familiar pressing darkness, Tonks was standing in the Leaky Cauldron, the pub that led to Diagon Alley. Kingsley was sitting at a booth in the corner. As she made her way over to him she tripped over a couple chairs and he looked up.

"Hello again. Thank you for being early." He helped her up and Tonks nodded in greeting.

"So, you're not really a Death Eater in disguise, trying to lead me into ambush?" She questioned, just to be sure, though a Death Eater would say no anyway. He shook his head and they grasped hands and once again swirled into darkness. Once they were done with their traveling Tonks looked around and saw that they were in a dark, cobbled street facing a row of houses. She guessed they belonged to muggles as she could hear a television through one of the open windows.

"Here, read this, memorize it, and then burn it," Kingsley instructed quietly. Tonks looked down at the piece of parchment. The handwriting was slanted and thin. It read:

I, Albus Dumbledore, secret keeper of the Order of the Phoenix, hereby give Nymphadora Tonks the location of our headquarters: Number Twelve, Grimmuald Place.

(A/N: I enlarged it so you guys could read it better.)

Quickly, Tonks pulled her wand out of her back pocket and, after making sure she knew the words by heart, set the note written by her former headmaster on fire. Putting her wand back she looked back up at the row of houses, searching for number twelve. It should have been right in front of her, but instead she was standing in between Numbers ten and eleven. Suddenly, a door appeared from thin air, followed by brick walls and windows and finally a roof with a brick chimney on top. With a yelp of surprise Tonks backed up until she tripped backwards on the curb, throwing out her right hand to break the fall-

With another cry she rolled out of the way as a violently purple three-decker bus came trundling to a stop right where she had fallen.

"Hello, this is the Knight Bus, I Stan Shunpike, your conductor for tonight-" Kingsley cut Stan off by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She didn't stick out her hand to call you, we don't need a ride." Tonks looked up apologetically at Stan. He seemed to take the scene in.

"Oh, hello Tonks, nice night to be seeing you! Right then, must be off," and with that he stepped back into the Knight Bus and it rocketed off down the street once more. Kingsley shook his head wearily. Tonks grinned slightly.

"That happens a lot," she explained. The pair walked up towards the house, Kingsley in front. He motioned for her to stand back and then tapped the battered door with his wand. She could hear the clinking and clanking of locks behind the door. Tonks stepped into the house first, Kingsley behind shutting the door quickly and swallowing them in darkness. She made to reach for her wand, but then many oil lamps attached to the walls lit themselves and the hall was filled with an eerie glow.

"Come," Kingsley walked past her and down the hall to a door with substantial light shining through the cracks. Wanting to get the introductions over with quickly, Tonks hurried after him, but tripped over an umbrella stand. It fell over with a loud bang.

"MUDBLOODS, HALFBLOODS, AND BLOODTRAITORS ALIKE RUNNING AMOCK IN MY HOUSE! IT'S A DISGRACE TO THE PUREBLOOD HOME OF THE NOBLEST BLACKS! I WON'T STAND FOR IT ANY-" some draperies had snapped open and a screaming red-faced lady had issued the unwelcome words and now other portraits were awakening as well, until many people streamed through the now open doorway. They were trying to shut the drapes on the woman until a bark like voice had yelled above the rest,

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" There was a loud bang, and the drapes once more snapped shut and there was a silence. The man who now had his wand out walked down the stairs. He was thin and his face was white and sunken, the hair black and messy and long, the only thing that seemed the most normal about him were his eyes, gray, they were alive and moving over the hall. Sirius Black.

All reason told her not to do this, but her instincts took over and Tonks tackled her second cousin and the pair fell to the ground. He yelped in surprise, almost exactly as Tonks had just done ten minutes ago. She felt arms tugging her away, but she kept a strong hold. Finally, a man she didn't know wrenched her off of Sirius and, screaming that he should be captured before he escaped again, was half dragged half carried to a drawing room and Sirius came in after them. The door was shut and now Tonks stopped her struggling for a few moments to see who she was currently being held by, tightly and closely so that there was no chance of her wriggling free, and was somewhat intrigued. He had seemed to have had the strength of a man in his prime, but certainly didn't look it. His hair was gray in some places, but mostly brown, as were his eyes and his face had quite a few scars on it. The robes he wore were tattered and patched and she realized the hands that held her to him in place were scarred as well.

"Who are you?" She asked, seeming to forget that an alleged madman was also sitting there on the couch to her right. As Tonks had stopped her squirming he released her and walked over to the mantelpiece.

"I am Remus John Lupin, member of the Order of the Phoenix and currently out of other occupation. Reason being I am a werewolf- do not question," he added as Tonks made to open her mouth. Sirius seemed to be shocked that he was telling her these facts so quickly, but Remus held up a hand while continuing. "She will need to know these things if she is joining us, Padfoot. This is my friend Sirius, as you must know and he actually is innocent and was framed by a man named Peter Pettigrew, who now works for Voldemort. Now please, get to know each other, and try and get to be reasonably friendly since you'll be working together. You are family, after all," he said with a slight smile. Sirius walked over and held out his hand.

"Okay, Moony, if you say so. Sirius Black, nice to meet you. We'll probably get along well because your mom was the nice one." He was grinning. Tonks took his hand and shook it.

"Just Tonks, if you please, don't like the first name. Why do they call you Moony? Did you like, I don't know, moon people in school or something?" She directed the last part to Remus who flushed a deep red while Sirius laughed hard and long.

"It, was my nickname at school, Sirius was Padfoot, James Potter was Prongs, and Peter was Wormtail." The nickname did make sense, now she thought about it. Something suddenly stirred in her memory.

"Moo!" She cried out in realization. Sirius and Remus looked utterly perplexed. "You're Moo! You and Sirius used to baby-sit me when I was little and I called you Moo!" Now she could see Remus Lupin, as a laughing teenager along with his best friend, playing games with a small child whose hair was bubblegum pink.

"Oh, yeah!" Sirius chimed in. "And your favorite story was _Goodnight Moon_, but you called it _Goodnight Moo_. That was funny." He sighed in his remembering of memories far more happy then the present. A sneering voice broke the peaceful silence.

"If you three would be so kind as to stop your happy reminiscing, the Order would…love to meet our new member." The man was someone Tonks recognized all too well. Professor Snape had been her potions teacher, the class that Tonks had struggled the most with to scrape an O in. His attitude towards her and her fellow classmates hadn't been that much help either, but still Tonks felt nervous as she, Sirius, and Remus filed out of the room. Sirius muttered,

"Give her a break, Snivellus." And now the three men had entered a dining room and everyone looked up as the new member of the Order of the Phoenix walked in.

**Yeah, soo sorry it was this long, but I really wanted to get this part done before school, which starts tomorrow. Boo. I randomly just had to add the Knight Bus thing in. Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4: First Impressions of Tonks

**I am back! Yahoo! I bet you are all wondering what will happen to poor Tonks now…Also, I have decided I don't like signing my chapters Dobby's Socks because I am only one of the Dobby's Socks brilliance and using 1/3 of Dobby's Socks is too formal. So I shall refer to myself as Dobby's Polka-dotted sock, because that's awesome. Anyway, done with rambling! On to story!**

**Chapter 4:**

**First Impressions of Tonks**

Tonks tentatively took a few steps into the large kitchen. There was long table in the center with a number of people sitting around it. Various quills and parchment lay on it some with very intricate and realistic looking maps on them. Sirius, Remus, and Snape had taken places at the table and the rest all looked upon her with curiosity. At the very head sat the wonderful, wise Albus Dumbledore, the same long silver hair and beard, half-moon spectacles, and long crooked nose.

"Nymphadora, come in, take a chair," he smiled at her, seemingly happy that she was here. Tonks walked forwards more and sat down in one of the seats left feeling the gaze of the other brave members.

"Thank you, sir. Just Tonks if you please," she looked up and down the table. Most of the members seemed happy to have gained a new person in their ranks, especially one who knew how to fight. Snape merely wore his usual sneer. After introductions were made, though Tonks could only remember a few names most of them the more prominent figures ("Alastor Moody. Get your wand out of your back pocket it could ignite. And they say Aurors are being trained better than ever…") they launched into the meeting at once, Tonks trying to pick up on what was going on. After hearing the words 'The Weapon' in that exact order about ten million times, Tonks finally spoke up.

"Um, excuse me, but what weapon are you guys talking about?" No one looked at her shocked this time, and Mr. Weasley, who was also an Order member to Tonks's surprise, explained.

"The Weapon is something that You-Know-Who wants and it is in the very heart of the Ministry itself," her eyes widened in shock. "Tonks, have you ever heard of the Department of Mysteries?"

OoO

After a lengthily meeting in which Tonks was caught up on all the Order's plans and what they thought You-Know-Who was doing, Mrs. Weasley made dinner forcing everyone to stay claiming above the cheers (mainly Sirius's), sighs, humming (Dumbledore), and grumbles (Snape), "This is in our new member's honor, so you're all staying put. And besides, just look at you all! So peaky! It's only the least I can do to make sure you're all well fed for this kind of work." And giving another once over at Tonks who was one of the thinnest of the bunch, tut-tutted softly to herself, and set about cooking one of the largest and best meals Tonks had had in years. Suddenly she wasn't looking forward to her breakfast as much as she had been before. She was just a little envious of the Weasley children and Mr. Weasley. And speaking of Weasley children…Tonks scanned the table. Mr. Weasley had said something about Bill trying to get a job from the bank that was closer to home so he could come to meetings and Charlie was recruiting out in Romania. Where was Percy? Ever since she knew his family was involved, she assumed that he was working as a spy on Fudge. He couldn't still be with the minister, could he? Spotting an unoccupied Remus, Tonks squeezed her way over to him.

"Hey, Remus? I was wondering, isn't Percy part of the Order too?" Remus's friendly expression faltered slightly.

"No, Tonks, he isn't. And try not to talk about him around any of the Weasleys. He had a row with his father, thought they should stick with the minister, as if they would. Harry is only Ron's best friend and they trust Dumbledore, as we all do. But Percy always seemed to think him a bit odd; you read some of his opinion in the _Prophet_, am I right?" Tonks was shocked.

"He-he abandoned his whole family?" When Remus nodded Tonks could only imagine the grief that Molly Weasley had and did feel, which made her only angrier at the pompous pimpled pig. "Git," she muttered.

OoO

Soon everyone had trickled out and Tonks herself left for home well fed and exhausted. Not bothering to change she flopped onto her messy bed and drifted to sleep. For now, the world seemed to be slightly better, even though she was now part of an illegal organization, even though the most evil wizard in the world was currently plotting to very soon set two dementors on a poor 15-year-old who wasn't allowed to use magic, even though she was going to have tea with the most ignorant people of the world. For once, Tonks didn't feel alone and that was enough.

**How was it? I hope you weren't angry I didn't show the whole meeting, I'll try to next time, but I want the other Weasleys there and for Tonks to have the basic idea of what's going on. In one of the next two chapters, Tonks shall attend the worst tea party ever!**

**Dobby's Polka-Dotted Sock**


	5. Chapter 5: The Tea Party

**Hello, I suddenly had the urge to type a chapter and this is what I came up with! Hope you like! Oh, and I am sorry for not mentioning earlier, but thank you** **Angel-of-vampires, Sirius.Tonks.Forever, Noc007, isilee, glitterP, werewolfinlove, jillybear, Stacey Ellen, and Tonks and Sirius for your reviews! I love your support! And I'm glad you all are waiting for the Tea Party!! And speaking of that…It is time!! Mwahahaha!!!**

**Dobby's Polka-Dotted Sock D**

**Chapter 5:**

**The Tea Party**

Tonks woke in the late morning, still remembering the weird dream she had had. It had been about her joining a secret organization that Kingsley and Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley and a bunch of other people were in. And she had met Sirius Black who was innocent and the strange and quiet Remus Lupin…Wait a minute. Tonks looked around her flat, she looked down at herself and realized she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday…Which had been Saturday…So that meant…Her head snapped towards her alarm clock, and she saw to her horror it was 12:50 on a Sunday afternoon. The Tea Party. Quickly she threw on a pair of not-so-ripped jeans and a plain navy blue T-shirt and sneakers, while using her brilliant, wonderful metamorphagus powers to make her hair not look like a bed-head. Then she raced out the door, tripping once more over the threshold causing her to basically catapult into the air as she disappeared into the darkness, thinking over and over the address of the minister's manor.

With a thud and an, "Ow!" Tonks fell to the ground in front of a pair of elegant iron gates. Wincing she got up, her hands and arms scraped from breaking the fall and a tear in her jeans. She noticed a house-elf walking briskly to the gates before snapping his fingers. The gates swung forward and Tonks received her first real glimpse of the minister's home. There was a large and very green front lawn, with a couple trees that had ripe-looking fruit hanging from the branches. An orchard also was to the left, but the plants and lawn were nothing compared to the house itself. It was enormous and completely white on the outside with three or more stories, a balcony was at the top level, over-looking the front. She could see the very edge of a lovely patio around the back of the mansion and she could see a person seated at a table if she tilted her head to the left.

"Right this way, miss," the house-elf squeaked, gesturing in that direction. With that he led her down a path and towards the back. A quick glance at her watch told her it was 1:01.

"Shoot," she muttered under her breath. Now they turned and Tonks came into full view of some of the people she hated most. Cornelius Fudge, Percy Weasley, the Malfoy's, and Umbridge. They were all laughing, no doubt about some stupid joke. The house-elf stepped forward as Fudge then everyone looked up. Draco Malfoy looked Tonks up and down then smirked. Now the house-elf was saying,

"Announcing, Miss Nymphadora Tonks," the minister nodded to the elf.

"Thank you, you may go back to your work," bowing again, the dirty elf walked around the house again. Finally, Fudge smiled up at Tonks. "Nymphadora, so glad you made it! Take a seat," he waved his hand at the empty chair in between Draco and Umbridge. _'Just my luck,'_ thought Tonks bitterly. After sitting down, Umbridge gave a tiny cough, one Tonks would grow to hate very soon, and spoke.

"You are late, Miss Tonks. And what has happened to you, all scraped up and hardly dressed for the occasion," Tonks stared down at her plate.

"I tripped," she mumbled, "and I didn't know I needed to be dressed formally, Aurors don't usually go to formal gatherings except to stand as guards," She heard Draco snort.

"Tripped, did you? That sounds just like my _dear_ older sister, Andromeda. Always a bit clumsy," Narcissa said from across the table. Tonks could feel a flush rising to her face.

"Well, an Auror. Sounds like a very interesting occupation," Luicus drawled to Draco's right. "Draco, how about you tell your cousin about school,"

"Well, I am doing very well in my classes, one of the best in my year, especially in Potions. Professor Snape is such a wonderful teacher," Draco said, in a perfect, but not so low-pitched impersonation of his father. _'Wonderful teacher, that's a laugh,'_ She thought to herself. Out loud she asked him,

"So, you in Slytherin, I suppose? I was in Hufflepuff, myself," It was not the right thing to say. The Malfoy's all looked at her like she was suddenly a bug on the ground they wanted to squish, Umbridge coughed a little and turned to her biscuit, and Draco openly sneered at her. Ooh, one day she was going to let him have it. She'd slap that stupid expression off his face in an instant if given the chance.

"You know, sometimes if you use one facial expression a lot and for long periods of time, your face gets stuck and you can't get it to change," Haha, Draco's face went from smirk to a look of horror in less than a second. The minister looked over at her and Percy even stopped writing in his notebook and gave her an appalled look. He seemed to think it was a crime to insult the Malfoy's, which was ironic since, if she could remember correctly, his own father had started a brawl with Mr. Malfoy a few years ago. Umbridge gave a small cough yet again.

"Pardon me, Miss Tonks, but I am sure those are probably only stories, and I am sure young Mr. Malfoy meant nothing by it. I would also like to point out that that is not how one is to conduct oneself when one is having tea," Tonks glared at Umbridge, who glared back, the sneer was once again on Malfoy's face. Tonks managed to whisper the words, "Watch out," without notice of the others.

"Ah, and here is the tea now," said the minister, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Tonks was rather worried, never having mastered the art of drinking tea. It was placed in front of her and to her right she could see Umbridge putting whole spoonfuls of pink sugar into her own tea. She nearly gagged. She reached out to pick up the tea, but upon touching it, nearly burnt her fingers.

"Ow!" The others looked up at her sudden outburst. "Sorry," she said hastily. After that incident, Tonks managed to scald her tongue, whereupon spilling her hot tea down her front, tip the cookie tray so the cookies slid to the ground, and drop the teapot, smashing it to smithereens. She stood up, seeing the others nearly bursting while trying to hide their laughter, and excused herself.

"Just know, you are always welcome in our home, Nymphadora," Luicus Malfoy's voice called across the lawn. Not bothering to wait for the house-elf, Tonks pushed the gates open, which caused alarms to be set off and left, turning promptly on the spot.

OoO

After Tonks had vanished, Dolores Umbridge cleared her throat as she reached for a biscuit.

"I think that went rather well,"

**All right! Finally, an update! I hope you guys liked this chapter and it lived up to your standards. Also, if you readers would be so kind as to reading and reviewing to my friend's, Dobby's Imaginary Sock, story, I'm Just a Thinking Cap, You would be the best ever because I feel really bad that she doesn't have any reviews yet. You just click on the linky to Dobby's Socks and scroll down people, scroll down…but don't forget to review this one! Thank you!**

**Dobby's Polka-Dotted Sock**


	6. Chapter 6: Drunken Cousins and Love

I have finally updated! I hope it wasn't too long of a wait for you guys; I just haven't had the time, really. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6:**

**Drunken Cousins and Love**

Tonks appeared at the door of Number Twelve, Grimmuald Place in a state of embarrassment. She felt like she had been totally humiliated. What had been the point of that? To try to get her to be so shamed that she would join them? Well, Tonks wasn't going to give up that easily. She didn't know why she had gone to Grimmuald Place, but it had been the first thing that popped into her head and she didn't really want to be alone in her house, even if the only company she was going to get in this spooky house was a crazy old cousin she barely knew.

So Tonks was surprised when she opened the door and was greeted by the murmuring of voices coming from the kitchen. As she came into the room, she found that the voices belonged to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They looked up when she trudged in and Remus stood up with a smile on his face, saying,

"Hello, Nymphadora, are you joining us?" Tonks glared at him and he looked confused.

"It's Tonks. Never, ever call me," she shuddered dramatically and Sirius grinned, "Nymphadora." Remus shrugged.

"Alright, but I think it's a nice name. Sirius, what do you think?" Sirius grinned again.

"Well, I personally think that you probably got the worst name in the family, except for my mum. Her name was Walburga," Tonks stuck out her tongue as if to say 'ick', and Remus gave a short laugh. "But, I think that because I'm your dear, old cousin, I believe that me and Moony here should have the privilege of calling you your old nickname," The was an evil-like glint in his dead eyes.

"No," said Tonks shortly. She hated that nickname. Sirius, still grinning, turned to Remus.

"What did we call her, Remus, my friend?" Remus also smiled and spoke the word Tonks dreaded,

"Nymphie." Tonks gave her most evil glare yet.

"You are not allowed to call me that unless I can call you the nicknames I had for you. Pafoo and Moo." The effect was instant as both men winced. Remus held out his hands.

"Alright, truce. Let's just get off this topic," he gave her a warm smile yet again, and Tonks found herself grinning back. She found it so easy to smile around him. Sirius looked puzzled at this, so he changed the topic himself.

"So, um, how's Andy?" he saw the confused look on her face and elaborated. "Andromeda." Tonks responded by saying she was fine and soon the three were casually conversing of family, and mostly for Sirius and Remus times before Sirius had been sent to prison. Then Tonks found herself telling them of the tea party and Sirius laughed the whole time while Remus chuckled, yet listened sympathetically.

"Yes, I think that this Dolores Umbridge woman isn't very found of you, perhaps because of your statement at the auror meeting," Tonks's mouth dropped. How had he known? "Kingsley told us about it and Dumbledore agreed to let you join the Order."

"Oh." Sirius finished laughing, only because Remus shot him a stern glance, and so they moved off the subject again.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you, Sirius. Where would you like to be?" Tonks asked. Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"I mean in hiding. Kingsley and I are running out of places to say where you might be 'lying low in hiding'." Sirius grinned while Remus laughed. His laugh sounded very nice, Tonks noted.

"Hmmm…where would I like to be? How 'bout: Anywhere but here?" Tonks laughed a bit.

"Really, I'm serious." Remus stopped laughing.

"You shouldn't have said that," he warned her. Tonks was confused.

"Why?" But as she spoke, Tonks noted that her cousin's face was spreading into a smile, but behind it was evil scheming.

"No you're not," he stated calmly. Now Tonks was really bemused.

"Not what?"

"Sirius."

"Yeah, I am. I was being serious."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope.

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope.

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope.

"Yep." Remus was watching the argument like a ping-pong match, shaking his head sadly the whole time.

"Nope. _I'm_ Sirius. You're Tonks." Tonks slapped her head with her hand as Sirius cackled. How had she fallen for that one? "Haha! That's the oldest Sirius Black trick in the book! I can't believe you fell for that one! Hahaha!" Tonks knew he would have gone on and on gloating, but Remus stopped him again.

"So where are you going to be hiding Sirius? Or should I make a suggestion?" Sirius frowned.

"I don't like that evil look, Moony, but go ahead." Remus smiled, and Tonks smiled back. She hoped this was a good one to get back at Sirius with.

"Okay. How about you're in a Singaporean bakery making…cookies." Sirius went pale and grabbed Remus's arm, though Tonks didn't know why he was so terrified.

"No, Moony! Anything but that!" Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter?" Remus's grin widened.

"Well, see, Sirius has a fear of—"

"No!"

"Cookies." Sirius put his head in his arms as Tonks laughed so hard she felt her lungs would burst. Remus also was laughing.

"So embarrassing…" her cousin muttered. As soon as Tonks stopped laughing, she got out a piece of parchment and a quill and inkbottle.

"Haha, really, though, I'm putting that down," she began to laugh again as she wrote, more like scribbled on the parchment, and Sirius got up, walking toward the basement muttering something about being right back. After she finished writing, Tonks leaned back in her chair. "When did he start that fear?"

"Well, it was back in seventh year, when he was sent a box of cookies by Kreacher," Tonks shuddered. She had met Kreacher, and he was creepy. "Sirius thought he had been poisoned. He's been terrified of them ever since." Tonks gave a short laugh, sounding much like the cousin they were talking about, and leaned back further in her chair, but it was too much. Suddenly, it fell backward, and she toppled to the ground with a thud.

"Tonks! Are you alright?" Remus was out of his chair and around the table in no time. Feeling herself blush, she quickly answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He offered her his hand and she took it, a slight tingling sensation going up and down her arm. She shook it off as hitting her funny bone or something and pulled the chair back into the right position. When they had returned to their seats Sirius came up from the basement carrying a crate of…something.

"Hey, guys," he said while placing the crate on the table. Remus peered inside and shook his head.

"You really shouldn't do this, Padfoot," he said with a weary air of having tried a thousand times to convince his friend.

"If I can't go anywhere, do anything useful, and have stay in this house, my friend, I might as well get wasted." He pulled what was unmistakably a firewhisky out of the crate, then grabbed two more and handed one each to Remus and Tonks. Tonks unscrewed the cap and took a swig, the drink seemed to burn her throat, and she coughed several times. "New to this, my cousin?" Sirius quipped with a smile. Tonks nodded, still coughing, and Remus, what seemed for the millionth time, shook his head.

"Sirius, you're corrupting your own cousin. What would Andromeda think of you?" Sirius waved his hand and took a long gulp.

"No offense, but I don't really give a crap what people think of me right now, Moony. At this point in time, I am focused on drowning myself in my sorrows." Tonks raised her glass with a small grin.

"Here, here!"

OoO

A long time after, Tonks didn't keep track, all she knew was that Sirius was on his eighth bottle, she started to sing a Weird Sister's song. Partway through, when it was just getting to the chorus, Remus stopped her.

"Oh, please don't continue. The Weird Sisters give me a headache, what with all the screeching and everything." Tonks lifted up her head and stared at him in shock.

"You don't like the Weird Sisters? But—"

"Cousin, don't even try with him. He likes classical stuff and even…opera," Sirius slurred this and gave a hiccough. Tonks giggled at Remus and he rolled his eyes while taking a sip of his firewhisky (it was only his second bottle, too).

"I don't only like that. Back in the day, The Broken Broomsticks were amazing." Sirius gave a smile as his eyes unfocused.

"Hey, I'd forgotten about them. Remember that song, "Hanging From the Keeper's Hoop"?" Remus nodded. "Sing it, Moony." Now Remus shook his head instead. "Sing it with me. I can't carry a tune when I'm drunk." Finally after Tonks helped Sirius to plead, Remus sighed.

"Alright," and the two old Marauders began to sing. It wasn't that bad a song really, but Sirius had been right about not being able to carry a tune.

"My broom's falling to the ground

And my fingers are slipping

I cannot make a sound

I don't know if I'll be quipping

About hanging from the keeper's hoop…" Sirius laid his head on the table and began to snore. Remus also stopped singing and looked across the table at Tonks.

"Sorry about him." She shrugged.

"It's no problem, most of my relatives are weird anyway." Tonks saw him look sadly down at his sleeping friend, but he soon seemed to come back to the conversation.

"It's this house. Dumbledore doesn't seem to see it, but it's killing him to be stuck here. This place doesn't really hold very happy memories. He just needs…company." Tonks brightened up.

"Well, the Weasleys will be coming to stay for the rest of the summer in just two weeks. He won't be able to have privacy." But Remus still shook his head.

"No. Most of the children don't know him, so they'll probably stay away, and Ron and Hermione will most likely stay in their rooms waiting for Harry to show up, and even when Harry does come, he'll be likely to stay up in his room with his friends. You see? And I won't always be able to stay here because…of my condition." Tonks saw him looking up at her worriedly, as though she would suddenly run out of the house screaming because of his being a werewolf. She had to admit, she'd never had a love of the creatures, but there was something about him that made him seem not so bad. Then she got the idea.

"How about I hang out with him. You know, cousin to cousin." He smiled gratefully.

"You'd do that?" She nodded. "Thank you. Most people don't really like to do favors for me- well -you know." Tonks reached out and patted his arm.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Besides, I don't really care about that. So what if you're a werewolf, it's not like you had a choice or anything," And Tonks found that she really didn't care. If he was a werewolf, that wasn't his fault, so she wouldn't hold that against him. Anyway, it made her feel warm inside whenever he had the smile on that he had now. It made him look years younger, and some of the pain that was in his face almost melted away.

"Well, I suppose we should be off," he stated, and the pair stood up and Remus stopped to quickly write Sirius a note that said they had left. "He'll be alright for now." Tonks walked out into the hall, careful not to trip, which was difficult in her drunken state. As they stepped out into the slowly setting sun, Tonks did trip on a step, but Remus managed to catch her from behind around the waist. She felt some kind of an electric shock go through her body from the place where he held her, but it went as quickly as it came when he set her upright. "Look, how about I apparate you home." Tonks frowned.

"I can get home fine enough myself, Remus, thank you very much."

"Yeah, but you're drunk, and therefore more likely to splinch yourself. I wouldn't want to be responsible for ruining such a lovely face." He seemed to realize what he'd said and quickly looked away, but Tonks could tell he was blushing. She had to admit, he had been right about splinching herself. So with as much dignity as she could muster, Tonks took his offered arm. "Where too?" He asked her. Tonks gave the address and soon felt the familiar squeezing sensation, and then they were standing on her front porch.

"Thanks for the lift," she told him.

"The pleasure was mine," he smiled, ever the gentleman, Tonks decided.

"So, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yes, I suppose you will."

"It was nice getting to know you, Remus."

"The same goes for you." Remus held out his hand and Tonks shook it, the same glorious feeling of electricity running through her. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat, but all too soon he let go and with a wave, dissaparated with a _pop_. She stared at the spot where he had been standing awhile after until she finally was able to get her breathing under control. In a daze, she walked through her door, into her bedroom, and flopped onto her bed. Smiling into her pillow a wry voice in her head said, _Tonks, you silly girl. You are in love with Remus John Lupin_.

**So, how'd you like it? I hope the Remus/Tonks was done well for you. Next chapter, I know this sounds weird, but I'm thinking of actually going from Sirius' POV, so don't be confused. Also, if you want, make suggestions for where Sirius should be 'hiding' next, and I might slip them into later chapters. Thanks for reading and** **thanks for all the reviews, and I would love if you reviewed for this chapter too! **


End file.
